valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc de Chavagnac
Name: Marc de Chavagnac Age: 52 Race: Breton Gender: Male Height: 5’8 Birthsign: The Lady Class: Noble Appearance Having aged well he still has a full head of thick, brown hair that is cut to reach just above the shoulders, with only a few minor specks of grey. However he has a few minor wrinkles, more evidence of wisdom than age. A closely cropped goatee and beard outline his mouth, and deep blue eyes peer out from a face that seems to command authority. He has a somewhat fit body for his age, though not even close to prime fighting shape. Skills and known spell-effects Very skilled in training birds, he has a small collection of rare birds, including two messenger pigeons. He has been trained in swordsmanship by esteemed Knights and the like but has never seen combat so he isn’t truly very good. Took on the magical art of Destruction as a hobby years ago, but despite his best efforts never learned how to effectively use it thus it doesn’t always work and he doesn’t always even cast the right element he was aiming for. Clothing / armor A fine mixed black and white fur cloak with a red died interior. Wears fine black leather boots and gloves, a black silk tunic inlaid with gold-looking trimming and built in minor padding and mail underneath to help prevent the proverbial knife in the back common in Breton politics. Matching leggings with red stripes on the inner and outer seams, one going down both the front and back. Keeps well crafted steel boots, gloves, chestplate, and kite shield in a chest, none of which he’s ever used besides training. Weapons A rapier with gold plated pommel and handguard, the latter bearing the family name inscribed upon it. This was a family heirloom passed down from ruling father to son for generations. Miscellaneous items A sack of coins (1500), usually carries around 300 in a coinpurse actually on him. Personality: Not what you would expect from most Breton nobles, though accustomed to the finer things in life he’s not quite as snobbish and has no time for politics. Respects the everyman and is reasonably friendly. His two main loves in life are wine and birds. Isn’t necessarily mistrustful of nobility but is wary of ulterior motives. Major flaw Though not a drunkard, he has been known to occasionally partake in too much wine, sometimes on inappropriate occasions. Aside from this his other major flaw is his sometimes unpredictable magic. Also thinks he’s far better in close combat than he actually is, as he’s truly quite mediocre. Background Marc grew up as most first born boys of a noble breton family. Since he was the future heir to the family’s power prestige and lands, he was quickly groomed to take the title of Marquis, and govern over the family’s lands several leagues east of Evermor. As he grew up, he learned the ins and outs of politics, and when both his father passed away from old age he took control. This went very well, he made coin for the family, acquired a few more acres of land, and the people residing in his dominion were happy and safe. Due to fear for his own life in the mixed up politics common in High Rock, he put a man named Corvell Vorne on his payroll, who he had heard of through certain channels, his combat prowess and deeds in High Rock and surrounded provinces. Eventually Marc became tired of never knowing who to trust, who was his friend and who would steal whatever they could out from under him had they the chance to. One day a strange Altmer came to his castle and made an even stranger request, he could arrange a very quick sale of all his holdings, and even provide information on a perfect place to start anew along with an armed escort most of the way there. The only stipulation, was that he pass along information to the Thalmor. He was always proud of his partial elven lineage and immediately agreed. It would work perfectly because his homing pigeons were already trained to return to High Rock, and he could easily send messages back and forth to a Thalmor agent there. With arrangements already made for a house Marc and his one trusty companion reach Valton with a small band of mercenaries hired to escort the two and help them move in to their new home.